Raphael's Enclave Home
Enclave Home — aka Raphael's Home — first seen in Angels' Blood. Introduction Raphael's Home is a mansion located in the Enclave and is owned by Raphael. About Location * Enclave Characteristics / Attributes * built to accommodate and Archangel Physical Description / Features * ornate metal gates, long driveway * large house painted an elegant white * built for a being with wings-open balconies ringed the second and third floors. * Huge windows took up most of the wall space * stunning creation of stained glass * along the sides of the house were what looked like a hundred rosebushes, all amazingly still in full bloom.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * inside, the stained glass filtered the sunlight with colors. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 Library * the entrances was a pair of carved wooden doors''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * beautiful wooden table by the windows.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * Bookshelves Bedroom and Bath * Huge bed, big enough to accomodate wings. ''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 31-2 * Lit fireplace—In front of the fireplace was a huge white rug that looked so fluffy and comfortable.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * lush, exotically delicious, midnight-blue sheets''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * bathroom—almost as big as the bedroomAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * The "bath" was almost the size of a small swimming poolAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * shower had no glassAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 Connections * '''Owner': Raphael * Residents: Elena Deveraux, Raphael, Montgomery * Butler: Montgomery * Next Door Neighbor: Michaela * Neighbors: Janvier, Other Details * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use Book References''. 1. Angels' Blood Venom drives her there where she is led to the Library by Montgomery to meet Raphael who is there with Michaela. Montgomery serves lunch. She eventual gets around to telling how Uram delivered seven human hearts to her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 Elena outlines the differences between Uram and a vampire in Bloodlust. Michaela leaves. Ralph tries to seduce Elena. They go next door to Michaela's to find a scent trail. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 Elena goes to Raphael's Home where they bathe and make love.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 31 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes : See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood Quotes : See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Places